


Never Underestimate Erestor

by Sian265



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Lite Spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: No much plot here at all, Erestor wants to be spanked!Written between 2004-2006





	Never Underestimate Erestor

Glorfindel lowered his hand. “I cannot do it.”

Erestor wiggled. “You promised.” He was laid out, nude, across Glorfindel’s lap. His pretty, perfect, lily-white, and plump ass was upturned, all for Glorfindel’s use.

What Erestor wanted, however, was for Glorfindel to turn that perfect white ass blistering red! 

Erestor wanted to be spanked…

It had all begun a fortnight ago when Erestor had oh-so innocently asked after an energetic round of lovemaking what did Glorfindel think of spanking? Glorfindel had turned a puzzled, blurry-eyed gaze upon his long time lover.

Erestor had then asked without further explanation, what it would take for Glorfindel to spank Erestor.

Glorfindel had naively replied, “I would have to be absolutely furious with you, Erestor.”

Little had he known. He had been joking, really!

Over the next two weeks Erestor had proceeded to do everything in his remarkable arsenal to piss Glorfindel off.

First, Erestor shared with the entire Great Hall, during the evening meal very embarrassing details about Glorfindel’s bodily functions.

Next, Erestor lovingly ran Glorfindel his morning bath, not informing the blond of the fact that the tub was filled with ice cold water. It was not until the poor unsuspecting Balrog Slayer sat down in the frigid water that he realized what the love of his life had done.

Glorfindel’s shout of horror had his entire guard running to their captain’s rescue. They burst through the door, swords drawn, just to be treated to first hand eye-witness proof of a ‘shrinkage’ problem.

Thirdly, and what finally broke the ancient warrior’s back so to speak Erestor, who knew Glorfindel better than anyone, hit the blond right where it would be most painful; his jealousy. You see, ever since a certain Woodland prince had started to visit Imladris, Glorfindel had heard nothing but, ‘how alike they looked,’ and ‘how lovely and young the prince was!’ Worse was the young upstart’s attention to Glorfindel’s mate! The young Mirkwood brat seemed unfazed how precarious his existence was when he continued to flirt and fawn over Erestor.

Erestor had been ignoring the prince, always making sure that Glorfindel received his attention. That was until he decided he had a burning desire to get his ass spanked!

Tonight was another festival of some sort. There always seemed to be a festival going on. Of course Legolas was visiting; really, shouldn’t Elrond just give the brat a key? Glorfindel was not bitter - much. It was just Erestor of course. The black-eyed devil had spent the entire evening laughing and touching the arm of the younger blond, not at all paying any attention to his mate of an age. Oh Erestor was well aware of the fire he was stirring. Glorfindel could see the shy little glances shot his way, especially after Erestor would throw back all that glorious hair and laugh loudly at whatever horse manure Legolas was sprouting. 

This brought them to their current position. After Erestor had finally decided to join his mate and follow Glorfindel back to their quarters, he had proceeded to ask quite cheekily if Glorfindel was mad enough now. 

Glorfindel stared down at his favorite playground, Erestor’s ass. He was perplexed. His Erestor was brilliant; this was no secret. Elves and Men came from far away lands for the sage councilor’s wisdom. This is why Glorfindel could not figure out how his smart and lovely mate could not simply ask for what he desired. Had it really been necessary to torment Glorfindel these past weeks? Ah, such is the complex, mad maze of his Erestor! 

Glorfindel ran a hand along the cool smooth flesh laid out before him. “This is something you desire, Erestor?”

Erestor became still; he turned so that he could look into those beloved eyes. “It is something I thought we could try, see if we both like it.” And just like that, the devil was back in those night eyes. “Not to mention, I do really deserve a spanking.”

Glorfindel groaned, and in play, slapped his hand down on one of the cheeks offered him. The sound was loud and startled Glorfindel. He looked down at the hint of a pink handprint on Erestor’s ass. Curious now and with a growing heat deep in his belly, Glorfindel did it again. Erestor moaned and Glorfindel was just as fascinated with this mark as he had been with the first. Erestor was back to wiggling along Glorfindel’s lap. 

He did not think anymore of the strangeness of this, only on the fact that he was getting hard and that he could distinctly feel Erestor’s erection on his thigh. Glorfindel’s hand rose and he delivered three sharp, harder slaps, alternating cheeks. He growled and had to place a hand along Erestor’s back to hold the councilor on his lap.

Glorfindel laid a hand on one burning cheek; he pinched the red flesh, startling a loud cry from Erestor. He could feel Erestor pressing his erection harder against Glorfindel’s leg. Glorfindel did not hesitate, but quickly landed another series of blows to Erestor’s ass. His mate was now a sobbing, moaning mess, and if the wetness on Glorfindel’s leg was any consideration, about ready to come.

He ran a hand along the burning skin. The white outline of his hand could be clearly seen. Erestor moaned again, body straining to get away. His wet erection told a different tale, though. Glorfindel reached between Erestor’s legs, gathering up the moisture from the tip of Erestor’s member. He ran his long fingers between the hot cleft of Erestor’s ass, barely grazing the twitching entrance there. He removed his hand and gave Erestor’s ass another couple of smacks. 

The process was repeated, loud smacks to Erestor’s ass, followed by fingers gathering his seed and coating Erestor’s entrance. Each time Glorfindel’s fingers would delve deeper, stretching Erestor a bit more. Finally, when Erestor could do nothing but lay across Glorfindel’s lap and sob out his need, Glorfindel called enough. He moved Erestor from his lap, allowing the councilor to grind himself down against the bed. Moving between Erestor’s spread thighs, Glorfindel pulled his lover up until that flaming red rear was at just the right height. As with the spanking, Glorfindel gave no warning. Guiding his erection with a hand, he thrust home, filling Erestor and ringing a cry from him.

Glorfindel hissed at the heat coming off Erestor’s skin, the entrance hot and tight about him. His hands held Erestor’s hips still as he thrust strongly, in and out. They were not going to be able to prolong this, the foreplay too much, too new. He reared back on the next thrust and delivered a strong slap to Erestor’s abused flesh. Erestor screamed out his name and Glorfindel felt his erection squeezed tightly. Two, three more strong thrusts and Glorfindel filled Erestor, his hips locked tightly against Erestor’s ass, the heat still scorching his skin. 

Glorfindel pulled back slowly and rolled to his back next to a completely spent Erestor. His arms and hands ached, his body very sated. Only their harsh breathing filled the chamber for several moments. Finally Erestor seemed to rouse himself enough to roll over and face Glorfindel. The look upon his face was almost enough to have Glorfindel ready for another go. The glow, the look of utter satisfaction; his Erestor should always look so.

A gently kiss was placed upon Glorfindel’s lips and he laughed as that kiss was quickly followed by a huge yawn. He had worn his mate out it seemed. “Was that what you had hoped for?” Glorfindel whispered.

Erestor’s eyes were already closing; he was falling asleep with a smile upon his face, Glorfindel was happy to see. Glorfindel could only shake his head in wonder at his Erestor when the councilor mumbled, “Have to be bad much more often.”

Glorfindel grinned as he straightened the sleeping Elf out and covered Erestor with blankets. ‘One should never underestimate his Erestor.’ Glorfindel was forever learning that lesson.

But what fun that learning was…


End file.
